LISTEN! UA X RR! K
by Nyy
Summary: Quotidien de groupe the GazettE et formation de couples jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alice nine et d'une crise de jalousie pas ordinaire, ça donne ça...
1. Chapter 1

Uruha- NANI?? MOI?... ET... AOI??

Ce dernier, Reita et Ruki étaient à l'autre bout du local de répétition à boire un café, et n'avaient pas entendu ce que le guitariste venait de dire, le chuchottant à grand peine, même s'il avait voulu le hurler.

Kai- ba oui, c'est évident! c'est comme Reita et Ruki qui n'arrêtent pas de se taquiner!... ça crève les yeux!

Uruha essaya de reprendre ses esprits; c'est vrai que le brun ne lui avait pas été jusque là indifférent, et ce n'était que récemment qu'il avait enfin eu la force de l'accepter. Mais le fait que Kai s'en soit aperçu le bloqua de nouveau. Le guitariste en question jetta un rapide coup d'oeil vers eux; ou plus précisément vers Uruha.

Kai- tu vois et puis j'ai beau être tout le temps derrière ma batterie, y'a un moment que j'ai remarqué, pendant la dernière tournée

Uruha- ah... et c'est?

Kai- Regrets, solo... tu te r'appelles pas? Ça en disait long sur vos sentiments quand vous vous êtes regardés... et quand t'as baissé la tête, lui il l'a relevée vers toi chui sur qu'il aurait fait plus si l'public avait pas été là

Cette révélation résonna encore dans la tête du guitariste quand, quelques jours plus tard, il s'adossa au mur du couloir menant au local de répétition pour réfléchir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendi pas le batteur arriver, et fut prit au dépourvu quand celui-ci se colla à lui et l'embrassa. Aoi ouvri alors sans bruit la porte du local et resta tétanisé davant ce qu'il voyait : l'homme qu'il aimait se faire embrasser par un autre. Uruha repoussa violemment Kai qui souriait, et mis sa main en revers sur sa bouche :

Uruha- n... NON!... c'est Aoi que j'aime!... tu le sais!... pourquoi...?

Sans qu'il cherche à les retenir, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler.

Kai- t'inquiète pas! Tout ce que je voulais c'était te faire prendre conscience que ce que j't'ai dit l'autre jour est vrai

Uruha- ... me refais plus jamais une peur pareille!

Kai- sans problème! Bon ben... j'vous laisse

Uruha- ... hein quoi?

Le batteur se contenta de sourir, puis entra dans le local. Le suivant du regard d'un air incompréhensif, Uruha s'aperçu alors qu'Aoi avait tout vu, et tout entendu. Ce dernier s'avança doucement et se planta devant le plus jeune, à présent rouge pivoine; il savait qu'il l'aimait.

Aoi- Uruchan...

Uruha- Aoi-chan...

Malgré leur gène, ils se mirent à rire; ils avaient parlé en même temps. Aoi plaça cependant un doigt sur les lèvres d'Uruha.

Aoi- de... ça fait combien de temps?

Uruha- ... un an.

Aoi petit rire - j'te bat!... ça fait deux ans...

Il profita alors de l'étonnement de son compagnon pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Se retirant doucement, il essuya les dernières traces de larmes du guitariste.

Uruha- je... chui en train de rêver là, non?

Aoi sourit et, comme pour lui prouver le contraire, l'embrassa à pleine bouche en se collant à lui, et en faisant glisser sa jambe entre les siennes.

Aoi- absolument pas! Mais si c'était le cas, c'est un très beau rêve, alors

Uruha- Aoi?

Aoi- hai?

Uruha- aishiteru...

Il avança sa tête pour le prier de reprendre le baiser; ce que fit tout de suite le brun. Une tappe sur son épaule le fit cependant arrêter :

Ruki- c'est bien beau, les mecs, chui content pour vous, mais oubliez pas qu'on a du boulot, hein?

Reita, qui passait alors dans le couloir, le frappa sur la tête, tout en marchant.

Reita- laisse-les, va, ils ont bien l'droit!

Rougissant violemment, le chanteur mit la main sur sa tête et entra dans le local, rejoingnant Kai et Reita, et suivit par les deux guitaristes.

Uruha- Aoi, dis, j'ai perdu le coup d'main... tu viens m'aider?

Chacun répétant d'abord dans son coin, ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à attirer son aîné sans capter l'attention des trois autres. Avec un sourir, Aoi se planta derrière lui, et passa ses bras autour de lui pour placer ses mains sur sa guitare.

Aoi- tes doigts là... comme ça... tu vois?

Mais sentant le poids de l'instrument se répartir dans ses bras, il comprit que le plus jeune l'avait laché, et qu'un doux piège se refermait sur lui. En effet, l'obligeant à tenir sa guitare et donc l'emêchant de faire quoi que ce soit, Uruha se retourna, attrapa le visage d'Aoi et l'embrassa, oubliant momentanément la présence des autres. Mais n'entendant plus aucun bruit, il relacha sa prise et se retourna; les autres les regardaient. Kai s'approcha et chuchotta :

- euh, sincèrement, ça m'fait trop plaisir d'vous voir comme ça, mais eux ça les met mal à l'aise, et 'faut vraiment qu'on bosse"

Uruha- oui, mais c'est bon, Aoi m'a bien expliqué, on peut travailler!

Celui-ci lui lança un regard plein de malice, puis retourna auprès de sa guitare.

Les vraies répétitions pouvaient commenser.

Ruki- bon, c'est déjà un miracle si j'tiens encore debout, alors on va s'arrêter et j'vais rentrer avant que j'mécroule!

L'horloge affichait deux heures du matin, et tous se demandaient comment ils avaient fait pour tenir jusque là.

Aoi étant venu avec Reita et Ruki, il n'avait pas de voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Aucun problème ne se posa : Uruha allait le raccompagner, s'il ne gardait pas chez lui; ce que le brun espérait. Aussi, il fut surpri quant le plus jeune s'engagea réelement sur la route qui menait à son appartement. Qu'a cela ne tienne, c'était lui qui allait lui proposer de rester.

Après un long baiser sous les lampadaires de l'immeuble, Uruha fit mine de s'en aller. Aoi le rattrapa par la main :

- eh, Uruha?

Uruha- ...hai?

Aoi- tu veux pas rester?

Uruha rouge! Se pendant à son cou - si, je veux!

Main dans la main, ils montèrent dans l'appartement du brun. Soudainement intimidé, Uruha entra dans le salon en inspectant les lieux, et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

Aoi- euh... t'es pas fatigué?

Uruha- si, carément!

Aoi- ... tu veux pas dormir?

Comprenant où le guitariste voulait en venir, Uruha se leva d'un bond et lui sauta dans les bras :

- si, mais seulement si c'est avec toi

Aoi- qu'est-ce que tu croyais!

Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour de son cou, et entoura ses hanches de ses jambes; ils s'embrassèrent. Ils progressèrent ainsi jusque dans la chambre. Aoi posa doucement Uruha sur le lit et l'allongea, restant sur lui, prisonnier de l'étreinte de ses jambes; et toujours en l'embrassant. Lentement, il releva son t-shirt, effleurant son torse déjà brûlant, et le parsemant de baisers. De ses jambes, Uruha le pressa encore plus contre lui, et le brun put sentir l'envie du plus jeune, une partie précise de leur anatomie entrant en contact. Ne le faisant pas attendre plus longtemps, il défit rapidement le pantalon de son compagnon, puis descendit sa tête pour satisfaire son désir. Uruha laissa échapper de longs râles de libération, et mêla ses doigts dans les longues mêches brunes du second guitariste.

Uruha- c'est marrant, mais... on était pas sensé dormir?

Aoi revenant à sa hauteur - t'es vraiment fatigué?

Uruha enroulant ses bras autour d'Aoi - pour ça, jamais!

Puis il reprit sa bouche

Aoi- on arrivera en r'tard pour les répèt' de demain!

Uruha- rien à battre! Tant que je suis avec toi, j'm'en fous de reste! Et... mmmh... ooohh...

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Aoi avait défait son propre pantalon, et, pendant qu'ils parlaient, il s'était arrangé pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Il s'adapta rapidement à sa cadence, et ils s'endormirent tout de suite après avoir terminé.


	2. Chapter 2

Aoi- waouh, s'te chance!

Uruha et lui débarquèrent à deux heures de l'après-midi pour les répétitions, mais personne n'était présent.

Uruha- ... tu vois ça comme une chance, toi? Les autres étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils ne sont pas là, alors qu'ils ont rien fait s'te nuit, eux!! Et nous on s'est bougé le cul pour rien!

Aoi le prit dans ses bras :

- eh, détend-toi, c'est pas grave frolant son cou de ses lèvres et puis... y'a un canapé et trois tables ici...

Ruki- même pas la peine d'y penser!

Les deux guitaristes se retournèrent et virent ce dernier, Kai et Reita dans l'embrasure de la porte, entrant à tour de rôle dans la pièce.

Kai- mdr, l'écoutez pas vous avez passé une bonne nuit?

Ruki- les encourrage pas, toi!... bon, il est déjà tard, on est tous crevés... une aprem' décontract, ça vous dit?

Tous acquiécèrent, et quittèrent le local.

Aoi- on aura un de ce boulot demain! Mdr, allé tous chez Ruki!

Ruki- ah ouais t'as décidé ça tout seul, toi?

Ils débarquèrent dans l'appartement du chanteur vingt minutes plus tard; si Aoi avait proposé d'y aller, c'était parce que c'était le plus grand. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils du salon, et Kai demanda au propriétaire s'il avait de quoi faire du pop-corn. Fouillant dans le frigo, reita s'aperçu que le chanteur n'avait presque plus de bière, et descendit à la superette d'en face en acheter. Une fois pop-corn et bière réunis, Aoi alluma la radio; Grief. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant le reste de la journée. Le soir arrivant, la bière avait totalement disparut, et la seule personne à être encore sensée était Ruki. Aussi, il dut raccompagner Aoi et Uruha chez le brun, avant de s'occuper des deux autres. Mais, en rentrant chez lui, le bassiste et le batteur n'étaient plus dans le salon. Avançant dans le couloir, il faillit tomber : deux t-shirts et un pantalon y avaient été jetés, et Ruki comprit ce qu'il ce passait; il allait devoir dormir sur le canapé, faisant tout son possible pour que ses sanglots ne fassent pas trop de bruit.

Quand Reita et Kai se réveillèrent le landemain matin, une migraine affreuse leur dévorait le cerveau; mais ils se souvenaient toute fois de ce qu'il s'était passé. Rouges pivoines, et le bassiste se maudissant interieurement, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires, prirent une aspirine, et le batteur demanda à son compagnon de le ramener chez lui.

Reita revint ensuite dans l'appartement de Ruki, et se planta dans le salon, ne sachant que faire; le chanteur dormait toujours sur le canapé, les dernières canettes de bière par terre, près de lui. Le bassiste alla chercher une couverture, en recouvrit son ami, puis entreprit de ranger tout le bazard qu'il restait, avant de s'en aller.

Ayant du travail à rattraper, ils se retrouvèrent tous au local de répétition l'après-midi, Ruki en retard. Il débarqua la mine grave, les yeux rougis par les larmes; enfin, quand on pouvait les voir puisque des lunettes de soleil cachaient ses cernes. Il ne parlait pas; ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas parler.

Les répétitions commencèrent, mais s'arrêtèrent très vite à cause du mal de tête général. Jamais Ruki n'accorda un regard à Reita; et celui-ci ne savait que faire.

Une fois la journée tant bien que mal terminée, Ruki parti le premier en coup de vent. Le bassiste commença à désesperer.

Kai- ... tu veux que j'aille lui parler?

Reita- pfff, ça va servir à rien...

Kai- arrêtes, dis pas ça!... bon, 'faut que j'le rattrape!

Ne laissant pas au bassiste le temps de protester, il s'élança dans le couloir et, une fois dehors, courrut jusqu'à la voiture du chanteur et l'empêcha d'y entrer.

Ruki- qu'est-ce que tu m'veux?

Kai- je... attend, s'il te plait, écoute-moi!

Avec un soupir, le plus jeune s'arrêta et fixa son compagnon :

- ... quoi?!

Kai- tu sais très bien de quoi j'veux te parler!...

Ruki- c'est bien pour ça que j'aimerai rentrer!

Le batteur bloqua la portière du véhicule :

- mais on était bourrés, merde à la fin! Tu sais très bien que j'l'aurai jamais fait sinon!

Ruki- ouais, tu dis ça pour me rassurer...

Kai- pas du tout! Et de toute façon, vous êtes fait pour être ensembles, c'est évident!

Ruki- mais biensur!... et puis, rien que le fait de l'imaginer... avec toi...

Kai- ba vas-y, dis aussi qu'chui imbaisable, tant qu't'y es!

Le chanteur l'ignora, et le força à se décaler :

- allé, pousse-toi, chui fatigué.

Et Kai le regarda s'éloigner, incrédule.

Il revint bredouille dans le local, et Reita comprit à son regard que ses efforts avaient été vaints.

Reita- tu vois... bon allé, j'vais rentrer... j'te raccompagne?

Kai- oui, s'il te plait... bonne nuit les tourtereaux!

Les deux intéressés ne répondirent qu'avec un signe de main, Uruha étant sur les cuisses d'Aoi, sur le canapé, et leur langue trop occupée pour leur faire prononcer quoi que ce soit. Exaspérés, Kai et Reita s'en allèrent sans rien dire.

Le bassiste venait de s'arrêter devant l'immeuble de son compagnon quand il s'aperçu qu'il n'avait plus d'essence :

- eh merde!...

Kai- ... t'as qu'a dormir chez moi... et demain, on appellera Aoi pour qu'il vienne nous chercher.

Son ami hésita, mais finit par accepter :

- ... ouais, t'as raison, j'me débrouillerai demain pour ma voiture, en plus chui crevé...

Il montèrent dans l'appartement du batteur, et ce dernier indiqua à Reita la deuxième chambre. Ils dînnèrent sans échanger presque aucune parole, puis une fois que le bassiste eut integré sa chambre et refermé la porte, Kai voulut entrer, mais se retint; l'imaginer torse nu lui provoqua un léger frisson. Il lui rappellait... mais qui est-ce qu'il lui rappellait, au juste? Il ne voulut pas y penser. Mais l'image d'un corps parfait lui revint en mémoire, et il se sentit rougit violemment. C'est à ce moment que le bassiste resortit de la chambre :

- bah, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? T'es pas couché?

L'intéressé s'aperçu alors qu'il était resté tout ce temps planté devant la porte.

Kai- euh... je... je réfléchissais, c'est tout...

Voyant son ami rouge pivoine, Reita rougit également.

Kai à lui-même - ah non, non, rougit pas! C'est pas parce que chui rouge que chui affolé de toi!... enfin, je crois... nan, mais pense à Ruki, PENSE A RUKI!!

Ne se souvenant plus pourquoi il avait ouvert la porte, Reita la referma d'un coup en souhaitant un vague "bonne nuit" au batteur.

Un étrange sourir se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aoi quand, le landemain, Kai lui ouvrit. Uruha était évidemment avec lui, et ils étaient main dans la main.

Aoi- alors, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé??

S'attendant à ce genre de question de la part du guitariste, Kai croisa les bras en levant les yeux au ciel, puis appella le bassiste et ils s'empressèrent de prendre leurs affaires pour aller en répétitions. Il expliqua toute fois en chemin :

- absolument rien figures-toi! En fait, Reita n'avait plus d'essence donc j'lui ai proposé de rester dormir, en sachant très bien que tu s'rais assez gentil pour venir nous chercher

L'intéressé soupira, faussement énervé :

- mais pourquoi est-ce que chui aussi sympa, moi, hein?!

Uruha éclata de rire, et profita du fait que le feu soit rouge pour l'embrasser.

Reita- oh non, c'est bon là!!... réveillez-vous, c'est vert!!

Aoi- ça va, détend-toi!...au fait, en parlant de toi, qu'est-ce qu'il en dire Ruki de ta "panne d'essence"?

Reita- y'a juste qu'à rien lui dire!

Aoi- ok, ok

Les voir débarquer tous les quatre n'indiqua cependant à Ruki rien de bon, et faible "bonjour" sortit de ses lèvres; que le bassiste revoya le plus gentillement possible.

La journée s'écoula encore sans que ces deux derniers ne s'adressèrent la parole, au grand dam des trois autres; même s'ils avaient tous en tête autre chose que le problème de leurs compagnons. Reita s'en alla en premier (ouais, il a appellé un dépaneur, enfin sa bagnole était ok, quoi) suivit rapidement par Kai, prétextant la visite de potes; mais Ruki n'était pas dupe :

- ils vont se retrouver, c'est sur!

Aoi- ouais, bon, t'es relou, là, t'es complètement parano!

Le chanteur resta figé devant le ton qu'il avait employé; mais Aoi lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était nullement énervé. Uruha, qui avait aussi été surpris, prit la main de son amant pour l'aider à se détendre; ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

Aoi- nan mais s'que j'voulais dire, c'est que s'il avait vraiment menti, et que Reita et lui étaient vraiment ensembles, il ne t'aurait pas courut après l'autre fois pour s'expliquer, ne?

Ruki- ano... ouais, p't'être...

Aoi- bon!... nous, on va s'rentrer

Ruki- mmh... bonne soirée...

Le batteur eut juste le temps de rentrer chez lui et d'y remettre un peu d'ordre que l'on sonna; ils étaient là. Il alla ouvrir et afficha un sourire radieux à ses invités qui entrèrent dans l?appartement affublés du même sourire béat.

Hiroto- hey, comment ça fait trop plais' de t'voir!!

Ils s'étreignirent chaleureusement, et Kai enchaîna sur Nao et Saga.

Saga- alors, tu nous a fait la popote?... je blague!

Une bonne ambiance s'installa rapidement, et seul Nao parraîssait plus distant. Kai eut alors la même impression, la même vision que la veille, et se remit brusquement à rougir. Pour cacher sa gêne, il regagna la cuisine et ramena à ses amis boissons, gâteaux, petits fours et autres encas. Nao remarqua ce trouble, et même s'il fut la seule personne que Kai ne voulait pas mettre au courant, il devina certaines choses et se sentit lui aussi rougir. (ah ah! Quelles choses? Vous aimeriez bien le savoir hein? Ba 'faudra attendre pour ça! Qu?est-ce que sait Nao?? Qu'est-ce que Kai a dans la tête?? Ah ah!! Mdr)

La soirée se déroula cependant on ne peut mieux, et les quatre amis furent déçus de se séparer le moment venu.

Aoi- une douche pour décompresser, ça te dit?

Uruha ne prit pas la peine de répondre et entraîna son amant dans la salla de bain. Il s'empessa de lui oter ses vêtements et le fit entrer dans la douche, puis le brun, trop heureux et trop impatient, embrassa son bien-aimé sauvagement. Uruha émit un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit les mains du guitarsite froler son torse et lui enlever son t-shirt; ce qui fit plaisir à ce dernier. Le pantalon et le boxer du plus jeune enfin à terre, les deux guitaristes purent alors constater leur envie mutuelle. Aoi s'empara du membre de son amant, tout en le plaquant contre le mur et en l'embrassant. Dans leur élant, ils ouvrirent l'eau et en furent aspèrgés (en même temps, c'est le but d'une douche!). Uruha se retourna ensuite et plaqua ses bras et ses mains sur le mur; puis, toujours sous l'eau, Aoi entra en lui. Ils s'unirent dans un ensemble de cris.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Kai débarqua en répétitons le landemain avec Aoi et Uruha, Reita n'était pas encore arrivé, et Ruki ne lui accorda pas un regard; puis il se souvint de ce qu'Aoi lui avait dit la veille et il adressa un faible sourire au batteur.

le bassiste arriva un quart d'heure plus tard et s'affaira de suite à son instrument. Aoi prit alors sur lui de faire avancer les choses, appuyant bien sur chaque mots :

- Ruki, Reita est là, tu pourrais lui dire bonjour, tête de mule!

Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il s'en mêle autant, tous les autres le regardèrent avec étonnement; mais ne sachant que dire, le laissèrent contiuer : il attrapa la main du chanteur, l'attira et le planta devant le bassiste, qui ne savait comment réagir.

Aoi- allé, vas-y, bon-jour-Rei-ta! je-t'ai-meuh! sinon ça va toi?... vas-y répète!

Ruki ouvrit la bouche, mais ne savait pas quoi dire.

Ruki- ... euh... t'es sérieux là?

S'étant attendu à ce que le chanteur répète ce qu'Aoi avait dit, Reita fut déçu

(mais il le montre pas, hein, c'est un dur!)

et se détourna en soupirant d'énèrvement.

Reita- nan mais si c'était pour m'humillier, réfléchit avant de ballancer des conneries!

Aoi voullut protester, mais ce fut Ruki qui, cette fois, réagit au quart de tour :

- euh... mais... ce... c'était vrai!...

Le bassiste et le chanteur se regardèrent et devinrent tellement rouges qu'Aoi éclata de rire; mais Uruha le fit cesser.

Aoi- Reita qui rougit, ça vaut le détour!... ok, ok, c'est bon, j'arrête!

Son amant l'avait tiré par le bras et le priait d'arrêter ses bétises.

Uruha chuchotte - laisse-les, va! et tu préfères t'occuper d'eux plutôt que de moi?

Le brun voulut l'embrasser, mais en quittant brusquement le local, Ruki le bouscula, toujours aussi rouge.

Aoi- ok... bon ben on va se débrouiller pour travailler sans lui...

Il se tourna vers Reita qui n'avait pas bougé, et fixait la porte ouverte du local. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, et ses joues... ses joues étaient tellement rouges qu'on aurait put en voir sortir de la fumée. Le brun se posta devant lui, et attendit qu'il s'aperçu qu'il était là pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Aoi- ... Reita-kun?... t'es vivant?

Uruha lui tappa gentillement le bras.

Aoi- maieuh! c'était pas méchant s'te fois!!

Reita referma lentement sa bouche, ce qui capta l'attention des deux guitaristes :

- ... euh...

Il les regarda, puis la porte attira à nouveau son regard; il s'élança hors de la pièce. Ruki se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir, encore rouge. Le bassiste courrut jusqu'à lui, et plaqua ses mains contre le mur, de chaque côté du petit chanteur. Puis, sans chercher à dire quoi que ce soit, l'ambrassa sans plus attendre. Ruki participa de suite au baiser, et passa ses mains derrière la nuque du bassiste. Ce moment de pur bonheur sembla durer une éternité, tous deux trop heureux qu'il soit enfin arrivé. Reita enleva ses mains du mur, et les descendit sous les fesses de son compagnon qui reserra son étreinte. Toujours en l'embrassant, Reita souleva le chanteur, et ce dernier entoura ses hanches de ses jambes. Le bassiste parcourut le couloir, Ruki dans ses bras, et entra dans le local. Il le posa sur le canapé et s'allongea sur lui, puis glissa ses mains dans son t-shirt sous les gémissements de sa victime, trop content de l'être.

Aoi- HUUM HUUM!... on vous dérange peut-être?

S'apercevant tout à coup qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, les deux futurs amants sursautèrent, rouges, et se r'assirent correctement le plus rapidement possible, Ruki mettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Aoi les regardait avec un sourire malicieux :

- bon ba c'est réglé là, Ruki te f'ra plus la gueule!

Uruha le tappa à nouveau, et Reita et Ruki rougirent encore plus. Kai était, quant à lui, sans expression, mais ne parraîssait pas énervé, ni triste; plutôt soulagé, libéré. Son portable sonna alors :

- moshimoshi!... hai... euh, là, maintenant? si tu veux... de toute façon j'vois pas comment on peut travailler, ici, vu les quatre phénomènes qu'il y a... ok, à toute!

Il raccrocha, et vit les autres le regarder bizarrement.

Kai- comme je vois que vous avez tous envie de faire autre chose que répéter, j'vais vous laisser

Et sur ces mots, il prit sa veste et sortit de la pièce.

Quand Nao raccrocha, il se sentit soulagé, mais avait une soudaine envie de pleurer. Pourquoi? Il n'en était pas sur. Aussi, il se ressaisit, et se prépara pour rejoindre Kai à son propre local de répétition. Son groupe allait travailler de nouveaux morceaux, et il voulait son avi sur ce qu'il faisait.

Reita et Ruki débarquèrent en trombe dans l'appartement du chanteur et courrurent jusqu'à la chambre, ballançant vestes et sacs dans le couloir. Tout en avançant jusqu'au lit, ils jettèrent leur t-shirt au sol, et Reita allongea son compagnon. Il monta sur lui, l'embrassa, puis descendit recouvrir son torse de baisers, tout en enlenvant le pantalon du plus jeune, qui répondait déjà par quelques gémissements. Puis, lui caressant les hanches, il descendit encore plus et engouffra son membre déjà levé. Entreprenant un mouvement de va et vient, il put entendre les cris de libération du chanteur, qui partait peu à peu dans le gouffre de l'extase. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits quand il eut finit, il enleva le haut de son propre pantalon, glissa ses mains sous les fesses du plus jeune, souleva ses jambes, et, d'un cris, ne fit alors plus qu'un avec lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Alcool... migraine... s'éveiller au côté d'un ami, et rien de plus... pourtant...

Ces rêves recommençaient à hanter notre batteur.

Il crut arriver aux répétitions en avance, mais Ruki et Reita se trouvaient déjà sur les lieux. Enfin, physiquement simplement. Kai ne leur prêta aucune attention : ils étaient assis sur le canapé, Reita sur les cuisses de Ruki, et ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, le bassiste les mains dans le t-shirt de son amant. Le batteur alla s'asseior au siège de son instrument. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les deux guitaristes arriver; ni Aoi lancer :

- dites-donc, vous! ça va bien là, on en faisait pas autant, nous!

Les deux intéressés soupirèrent et Reita se releva :

- nan mais t'en as pas marre de jouer les gros lourds, toi?!

Ruki- ouais, surtout que t'as rien à dire! c'était pas mal, le coup de la guitare, pas vrai Uruchan?

Ce dernier rougit, puis prit la main de son amant. Aoi pencha ensuite sa tête sur le côté en regardant le batteur :

- Kai... ça va comme tu veux?

L'intéressé sortit doucement de ses pensées, et fixa le guitariste :

- oui, oui...

Le brun devina son sourir forcé, et commença à s'inquéter :

- nan, ça va pas... tu souris comme ça, alors ça va pas!...

Kai répliqua alors d'un ton sec, sans le vouloir :

- ouais, mais j'ai p't'être pas forcément envie de vous en parler non plus!

Tous furent surprit par son ton, et Kai le comprit; aussi, il voulut s'en excuser :

- 'faut pas faire attention à mes sautes d'humeur... chui désolé...

Personne n'osa l'interroger à nouveau durant toutes les répétitions, et tous rentrèrent fatigués.

Le batteur, chez lui, dormait lorsqu'à une heure du matin, on sonna à sa porte. L'intrut se fit insistant, et Kai dut se lever; puis lui ouvrit. Nao se présenta devant lui, la mine désolée :

- je, euh... ça m'énerve, j'ai trop de trucs dans la tête, en fait... on peut discuter, s'il te plait?

Kai- euh... oui, biensur...

Il ouvrit la porte pour le laisser entrer et tous deux se dirigèrent dans la salon.

Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord : le jour suivant était un jour de repos. Alors que les deux guitaristes avaient décidés de prendre un peu de bon temps et de se faire une journée détente - promenade et pic-nic - Reita et Ruki avaient autre chose en tête : journée cassage de cul! Aussi, ces deux derniers prirent conscience en riant qu'ils ne pourraient sûrement plus marcher à la fin de la journée.

Aoi et Uruha trouvèrent un parc isolé, où personne ne semblait s'attarder plus d'une demie-heure; ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi : les arbres étaient en fleurs, le lac qui le bordait était calme, et le soleil radieux. Il s'installèrent à côté du lac et étallèrent une nappe sur la peulouse. Comble du bonheur pour nos deux tourtereaux : Aoi avait cuisniné! Et oui, il en était capable!

Après avoir dégusté ce festin, le brun fit mine de laver les mains, et envoya de l'eau sur son compagnon.

grosse bataille Résultat des courses : Aoi se retrouva à califourchon sur son amant; et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, tout en glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt.

Uruha- chéri... pas ici... tout le monde peut nous voir...

L'intéressé fit glisser sa main sur son entre-jambes et sourit :

- j'en connais un qui n'est pas de ton avis...

Uruha- Aoi...

Aoi- ...oui?

Le brun avait insinué ses mains dans le boxer de son amant, et celui-ci commençait à gémir.

Uruha- qu'est-ce que... j'ai dit...

Aoi- t'inquiète, koibito, y'a personne...

Et, quelques minutes plus tard, le blond avait perdu toute notion du temps, et ne se plaignait plus de la même façon, sous la divine expertise de son compagnon.


	5. Chapter 5

... Pas d'alcool, cette fois... mais la migraine persistait... le batteur sa tourna et se retourna dans son lit... lui seul l'occupait... un doux souvenir lui revint en mémoire, mais il lui sembla que cela n'était qu'un rêve... comme toujours... un bruit lui parvint de la cuisine, et, comprenant de quoi (ou plutôt de qui) cela provenait, il se mit à pleurer de joie. (allez savoir pourquoi, mais je faisais pareil en écrivant ces lignes...)

QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TÔT :

Installé dans un des fauteuils du salon, Nao regardait Kai sans plus savoir quoi dire. Cependant, il n'était pas venu pour rien. Il tenta donc de s'exprimer :

- euh... tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces temps-ci...

Le brun le regardait sans montrer le moindre besoin de parler. Nao poursuivit donc, sans vraiment savoir où cela allait le mener :

- Au fait... merci d'être venu hier, pour mes répèt'...

Kai- je suppose que t'es pas v'nu sonner cher moi à une heure du mat' pour me parler de tes répèt'...

Nao rougit sous son regard, puis balbutia :

- je... non... c'est vrai... excuse-moi...

Kai- nan, désolé, c'est pas grave...

Tous deux se fixèrent en silence, n'ausant plus dire un seul mot. Le brun brisa ce silence pesant en premier :

Kai- ce... cette nuit-là... tu crois que... si on avait pas bu?...

Nao détourna le regard :

- ... je sais pas... mais même soft, ça ne m'aurait pas déplu...

Ils rougirent encore plus, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Kai- moi non plus... et très franchement, je croyais que tu m'en voulais d'être partis comme un voleur le landemain...

Nao- moi??... t'en vouloir???... c'est plutôt moi qui avait peur que tu m'en veuilles pour ce qu'il s'est passé!!

Kai- sincèrement, j'vois pas trop comment j'pourrais t'en vouloir!!...

Doucement, le blond s'était rapproché de lui, et fixait timidement ses lèvres.

Nao- alors en fait... on pensait tous les deux s'en vouloir pour rien... j'crois qu'on a pas mal de choses à rattraper... qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient lentement, se cherchant timidement.

Kai- j'en dis que...

Il ne put finir sa phrase : ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. Timidement, Nao posa sa main sur la joue de son compagnon, et sentit sa langue caresser la sienne. Ce doux baiser sembla durer une éternité; Kai y mit cependant fin au bout d'un moment :

- c'est marrant, mais d'un coup j'ai plus envie de dormir...

Nao- moi non plus...

Avec un sourir malicieux, il s'assit à califourchon sur le brun, et passa une main derrière sa nuque pour rapprocher sa tête et reprendre le baiser; ce à quoi Kai se plia tout de suite. Il se leva, les jambes de Nao accrochées à ses hanches, et se dirigea vers la chambre, où il allongea le blond sur le lit déjà deffait. S'étallant de tout son long sur lui, il fit remonter son t-shrit sans plus attendre, puis descendit sa tête pour parsemer son torse de baisers et le "torturer" de sa langue habille, sous le commencement des ses gémissements. Alternant caresses et baisers sur ce torse parfait qui lui appartiendrait rapidement, ses mains s'activèrent plus bas et commencèrent à deffaire son pantalon. Sentant à présent les lèvres et la langue ainsi que le souffle chaud du brun sur son membre, Nao ne put retenir des cris de satisfaction. Il se cambra maintes fois sous la bouche et les caresses expertes de son compagnon, qui semblait ne pas en avoir finit avec lui, et rattrapait le temps qu'ils avaient perdu, pour son plus grand plaisir. Plongeant dans un plaisir infini, il laissa errer ses mains dans les cheveux de Kai, le priant de ne pas arrêter par de longs râles. Le brun laissa le temps à son compagnon de revenir du gouffre de l'extase, avant de lentenment le retourner et enlever son propre pantalon, alors que Nao lui enlevait son t-shirt et commençait à le caresser à son tour. Pressant son torse contre le dos du blond, Kai vint lui titiller son oreille par derrière, puis son cou, et traça de son index la courbe de son dos, descendant lentement pour venir aggriper fermement ses hanches et enfin entrer en lui.

Nao- eh beh qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Kai- je... chui tellement heureux... je sais pas, ça coulle tout seul!

Le blond sourit et essuya les larmes de son amant. Celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras et le fit tomber sur lui.

Kai- ... pourquoi t'es partis? !!

Nao- beh j'avais faim moi, tu m'as complètement crevé s'te nuit!!

Kai- tu t'en plainds, peut-être?

Nao le serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa et lui lança un regard malicieux :

- absolument pas!

Kai- tant mieux, parce que j'ai pas du tout l'intension de t'épargner ce matin aussi!

Nao fronça les sourcils, puis se dégagea des bras du brun et monta à califourchon sur lui, pressant une certaine parite de son anatomie contre la sienne.

- ah non, cette fois, c'est à mon tour!

Puis il se baissa pour l'embrasser, tout en caressant son torse déjà nu. Ils avaient, de toute évidence, l'intension de prolonger cette merveilleuse nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

Aoi- euh... Kai? Tu suis?

Kai- ... de quoi?...

Le batteur regardait le brun d'un air absent.

Aoi- on peut faire une pause, tu sais, si t'arrives pas à suivre...

Le plus jeune avait en effet tendance à sauter des temps et à fixer son regard dans le vide, cet après-midi-là. Une pause était donc la bienvenue. Ils se séparèrent tous de leur instrument, puis allèrent prendre un café; et fumer une cigarette, par la même occasion. Ruki, l'air innocent il venait de mettre une main à Reita se tourna vers Kai et lui lança, la bouche pleine de gâteau au chocolat :

- mmh, au fait, il arrive quand, Nao?

A cette appellation, le batteur le regarda, les joues roses. Il leur avait effectivement dit que le blond viendrait les voir répéter dans l'après-midi; aucun des membres du groupe n'était cependant au courant que les deux batteurs étaient amants. Comme Ruki s'empifrait, Reita attrapa une minie tarte aux fraises et s'approcha de son bien-aimé :

- ouvre!

Le chanteur s'exécuta tout de suite, et Reita lui fourra le gâteau dans la bouche. Le plus jeune perdit le sourire en se rendant compte qu'il avait accepté cette nourriture sans chercher à savoir ce que c'était, et le regrettait maintenant. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche et courrut vers les toilettes dans le but de tout recracher, sous les éclats de rire de tous les autres, y comprit de Kai. Il ingurgita en revenant deux parts de gâteaux au chocolat. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Reita s'approcha de son amant qui boudait et l'embrassa.

Reita après pas mal de minutes - mmh, t'as un goût de chocolat...

Ruki rougit - Baka...

Mais alors que le bassiste plaquait son amant contre lui, les mains sur ses fesses, et le r'embrassait à en perdre haleine, un petit coup timide retentit contre la porte du local : Nao arrived!!! Les deux blonds stoppèrent à contre coeur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et accueillirent avec Aoi, Uruha, et surtout Kai, le nouveau venu. Le visage des deux batteurs s'illuminèrent dès qu'ils se virent, ce qui n'échappa à aucun des trois autres.

Aoi- ah ba Nao, tu tombes bien!

Et devant le regard interrogatif de ce dernier, il expliqua :

- Kai est, euh... dans la lune, du coup, il arrive pas à suivre les répèt'... tu peux l'aider?

Nao rougit - euh, oui, bien sur!"

Uruha- mais dis-moi, Kaiounet, comment ça se fait que t'assures pas, aujourd'hui?

pétage de gueule général (sauf Nao) "Kaiounet"

Aoi se jeta sur son amant, le torturant de chatouilles et de "d'où tu l'appelles "Kaiounet" toi?!?!".

Kai- "... en fait, chui juste fatigué...

Uruha- oooh, ça explique tout alors!

Et le guitariste repartit dans un incompréhensible fou-rire.

Uruha- Nao, franchement, ai pitié de lui! 'faut qu'il bosse, laisse-le dormir! XDDDD

Les deux batteurs le regardèrent, rouges, l'air incrédules.

Uruha reprenant son sérieux - nan mais vous croyez p't'être qu'on avait rien r'marqué?

Gênés, ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

Les répétitions furent encore plus joyeuses après cela. Nao, désolé de s'imposer au groupe, était toujours rouge pivoine lorsque Kai lui prenait la main ou voulait l'embrasser, et le brun se sentit obligé d'intervenir :

Kai- nan mais j't'explique un truc... regarde-les, les quatre zigottos...

Nao s'exécuta : Reita avait à nouveau ses mains sur les fesses de Ruki, et Aoi et Uruha apprenaient de nouveaux accords, leur langue dans la bouche de l'autre.

Kai- donc tu vois, ils sont ensembles, et ils se gênent pas pour le montrer... donc t'en fais pas, ils s'en foutent que je t'embrasse!

Nao sourit alors et s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant (sur le canapé), passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa, trop joyeux de pouvoir le faire sans se cacher.


	7. Chapter 7

Des rayons de soleil commençaient à se faufiller dans la chambre, à travers les vollets et les rideaux, et venaient caresser les meches blondes du guitariste, leur donnant un côté doré; il dormait toujours. Le brun, en revanche, était réveillé depuis un bon moment, et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'admirer la beauté innégalable et parfaite de son amant. Il n'osait pas bouger, par peur de le réveiller : Uruha avait un bras et sa tête posés sur le torse du brun, et souriait d'un sourire innocent, angélique, un sourire à croquer. Mais au moment où Aoi partait dans une longue réflexion, se demandant quel Dieu il avait bien pu invoquer pour avoir une telle chance d'être l'amant d'une si belle créature, cette créature en question soupira faiblement en ramenant sa main vers sa bouche, et ouvrit très lentement les yeux. Il redressa sa tête et adressa à son amant un sourire à faire fondre tous les hommes sur Terre. Ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, Aoi prit son menton entre deux doigts et s'avança pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Aoi- bonjour, toi... bien dormis? pas trop fatigué?

L'intéressé prit le temps de s'étirer d'une manière plus qu'aguicheuse avant de répondre.

Uruha- tu parles, pervers, va!!

Aoi se pencha alors sur le corps nu de son amant, et fit glisser sa main sur son torse, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre son membre déjà douloureusement tendu sous la lourde couette.

Aoi- et après c'est moi le pervers... tu t'en plainds, peut-être?

Uruha regard choqué - ... jamais j'm'men plaindrai!!

Et sur ces mots, il appuya sur la nuque du brun pour l'inciter à l'embrasser; ce qu'il fit tout de suite. Aoi se colla étroitement à son amant et passa son autre main le long de ses hanches, le caressant d'une si divine manière que le blond commença à gémir. Il quitta sa bouche pour aller marquer son cou de traces violacées, puis descendre sur son torse titiller deux petits bouts de chair durcis et le faire se cambrer sous une miriade de baisers, puis arriver à un endroit particulier de son anatomie qu'il tenait dans une main quelques minutes plus tôt. Le plus jeune ne contenait, à ce stade, évidemment plus ses cris, et laissait son corps agir comme bon lui semblait sous les bons soins de son amant. Le brun engouffrait et ré-engouffrait ( ça se dit? XD ) le membre de son bien-aimé à chaque seconde, et se déléctait des râles de satisfaction que celui-ci laissait échapper. Et plus il continuait, plus le blond sombrait peu à peu dans le gouffre de l'extase; il lui fit atteindre le pic ultime. Lentement, Uruha se laissa aller dans un plaisir infinit, et permis au brun d'introduire un doigt dans son intimité, histoire de l'habituer à sa présence, ce dont, en fait, il n'avait nullement besoin. Mais ne pouvant l'en empêcher, et surtout, ne voulant l'en empêcher, il le laissa y glisser un deuxième doigt. Il se cambra quand, ayant retiré ses doigts, Aoi le prénétra enfin. Les deux amants eurent un grognement d'inconfort, tout d'abord, cherchant leur position; puis cela se remplaça par des cris de joie, chacun s'adaptant à la cadence de l'autre. Jamais Uruha n'avait eu pareil amant et ne pouvait, sur le moment, rien faire d'autre que bénir les Dieux - et Aoi siouplait - de lui donner autant de plaisir. Ils auraient pu passer des heures ainsi, mais le brun se vida et, lentement, se retira et se laissa tomber sur le lit, aux côtés de son amant tout aussi essouflé que lui. Le blond bougea au bout d'un moment et vint se reposer sur le torse de son compagnon.

Uruha- je... j't'ai déjà dit que j't'aimais?

Aoi l'embrasse - oui, koibito... mais j'me lasserai jamais de l'entendre...

Saga- SALUT TOUT LE MONDE, DESOLE DE DERANGER MAIS ON A UN SUPER BIG PROBLEME !!!!!!

Ruki, Aoi, Uruha, Reita, Kai et Nao se tournèrent vers la porte que le bassiste a envoyé valser lors de son arrivée fracassante.

Saga la remettant en place - euh, ouais, gomen "

Nao- bah qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Saga jette un regard mauvais à Kai - ah oui, Nao, c'est toi que j'voulais voir...

Kai- ba assis toi, au moins

Saga- pas l'temps, désolé mais on r'part tout de suite... Nao y'a... y'a Hiro, il... il a fait une "crise" et, euh... ben il faudrait qu'tu viennes... il a foutu tout ton apart' en l'air...


	8. Chapter 8

Nao fixait son compagnon comme s'il refusait de comprendre.

Kai- ... quoi? mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça??

Saga- excuse-moi mais c'est à Nao que je m'adresse.

Le batteur leva les sourcils, abasourdit par l'agressivité de Saga. Celui-ci tira le blond par le bras et l'emmena dans le couloir pour ne pas que les autres l'entendent.

Saga une fois qu'ils ne peuvent plus les entendre - Nao, tu devrais t'en douter, non?

Nao- ... oui, je le sais... mais tu sais très bien que j'peux rien y faire!

Saga- ... rien y faire?!? Mais est-ce que tu lui as au moins laissé sa chance? rien qu'une fois?

Nao- je... non, c'est vrai... mais tu voulais que j'fasse quoi? prétendre à un amour? ça n'aurait produit que plus de souffrance pour lui !!

Le bassiste soupira, s'adossa au mur et mit un temps avant de repondre :

Saga- écoute, il t'aime à en crever... j'l'ai pas dit d'vant les autres mais il est a l'hopital, il s'est ouvert les veines...

Nao- ... QUOI ?!?!

Kai entendit un bruit et se décolla du mur auquel il s'était adossé pour écouter ce que Saga disait. Nao débarqua en trombe dans le local, récupéra sa veste avant d'embrasser son amant et de lancer :

Nao- excuse-moi koibito, 'faut qu'j'y aille... j't'appelle?

Kai- euh... oui, bien sur!... tu veux pas que j't'accompagne?

Nao- pas la peine!!... t'inquiète pas, j'te donnerai des nouvelles!... allé, salut tout l'monde!

Tous- 'lut!

En arrivant dans la chambre d'hopital où Hiroto était installé, Nao ne put retenir une grimace, et remarqua l'air triste et coléreux de Saga. Hiro ( ouais j'en ai marre de dire tout le temps HI-RO-TO !! XD ) donc comme je le disais, Hiro, allongé, avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, à l'opposé de la porte, et regardait dehors. Nao et Saga n'osaient plus bouger, par peur de le déranger. Ils furent donc surpris lorsque, n'ayant eux-même pas annoncé leur arrivée, Hiro prit la parole :

Hiro- ... Shou et Tora sont partis il y a dix minutes... c'est moi qui leur ai dit de partir... je vais bien...

Nao retint un rire sarcastic, à la vue des bandages qui entouraient l'integralité des avants-bras du jeune guitariste. Mais Saga semblait avoir pensé à la même chose. Aussi, il se décida à bouger : il contourna le lit et s'assis - sur une chaise - face à Hiro (il avait toujours la tête vers la fenêtre).

Saga- non tu ne vas pas bien!... attends, pas mentalement, hein, c'est pas s'que j'veux dire, mais regarde-toi!!

Hiro- la raison de _ça_, justement, tu la connais aussi bien que moi...

Nao- si vous pouviez éviter vos insinuations sur moi pendant que chui là, ça m'arrangerai...

Saga donna un coup de pied dans la table de nuit et sortit de la chambre. Nao le suivit du regard, puis constatant qu'Hiro ne réagissait toujours pas, il rejoignit le bassiste dans le couloir.

Saga chuchottant de son mieux - quand j'le vois dans c't'état, ça m'rend dingue!... t'aurais pas pu lui éviter ça?!

Nao soupir - tu sais que non!...

Des larmes de rage commençaient à perler dans les yeux du plus jeune; et Nao afficha un sourire en coin.

Nao- ... en fait... si t'es si en colère... c'est tout simplement parce que t'es amoureux de lui!

Saga- oh bravo monsieur je pousse mes potes à se suicider!!

Nao- et il le sait?

Saga- nan...

Nao- ... et après tu me critiques?!? et tu m'engueules?!

Saga cognant contre le mur - oui, j't'engueule!! j't'engueule parce que... parce que...

Ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler, et il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Il tapa du poing contre le mur, y posa son front, et laissa libre cour à son chagrin. Nao vint entourer ses épaules de ses bras.

Nao- hé... hé... vas-y, laisse-toi aller...

Saga- ... t'imagines pas... la peur que j'ai eu... quand on m'a apprit qu'il avait tenté... et surtout voulu... se suicider... et... et toi... toi...

Ses pleurs redoublèrent; il écarta le batteur.

Saga- ... toi... c'est entièrement ta faute!!

Il donna un violent coup dans le vide pour empêcher son compagnon d'approcher, et quitta l'établissement le plus vite possible. Nao soupira, tenta de repousser un mal de crâne imminent, et entra de nouveau dans la chambre; Hiro s'était endormis. Lentement, il progressa jusque devant la fenêtre, et s'assis sur la chaise que le bassiste avait occupé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il soupira discrètement ( ouais, il fait que ça XD ) puis posa une main sur celle du plus jeune. Il fixa son visage d'ange, puis baissa la tête et murmura, de fines larmes commençant à couler :

Nao- je... je suis vraiment désolé Hiro... je... je suis incapable de répondre à tes sentiments... je... j'aime Kai... pardonne-moi, s'il te plait...

Mais le guitariste dormait. Aussi, Nao se leva et déposa le baiser le plus fraternel qui soit sur ses lèvres. Puis, au moment de sortir de la chambre, il se retourna et le regarda une dernière fois.

Nao- Hiro... gomen... gomen nasai...

Il prit soin alors de refermer la porte sans faire le moindre bruit.

Hiro ouvrit les yeux pour laisser ses larmes couler comme bon leur semblaient; mais Nao était déjà loin...


	9. Chapter 9

Le batteur soupira en entrant dans son appartement. Ses rideaux étaient déchirés, des fenêtres étaient ouvertes, et des plumes volletaient dans le salon, plumes provennant de coussins éclatés. Des morceaux de verres jonchaient le sol un peu partout, et il atteint le ballait en faisant attention à ne pas marcher dessus. Mais il passa devant sa chambre et resta figé de stupeur par ce qu'il vit : les draps de son lit étaient eux aussi déchirés et jetés à travers toute la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de pire : Hiro avait écrit sur le mur avec l'aide de son sang : _« Kai, enfoiré, j'vais te tuer!! »_ . Puis sur le mur opposé : _« Nao, aime-moi ou meurt! »_ . Il fallait absolument qu'il parle au jeune guitariste dès qu'il sortirait de l'hopital, et lui faire comprendre que l'on ne peut forcer les gens à aimer. Il soupira une nouvelle fois ( nan mais il s'arrête jamais XD ) , prit son portable et composa le numéro de son amant.

Kai- moshimoshi?

Nao- c'est moi...

Kai- ça va????

Nao- oui, oui t'inquiète, tout va bien ( menteur ! ) ... mais euh... j'pourrais squatter ton appart' quelques temps?

Kai- bien sur!!... Nao, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Nao- ... je t'expliquerai"

Kai- ok... mais tu sais, tu pourrais... t'installer chez moi... 'fin si tu veux"'

Nao- ...

Kai- euh... koibito? t'es là?

Nao- euh, oui, oui, chui là... et, oui! évidemment que j'veux!!... mais là, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à regler... j'te rappelle?

Kai- ok, pas de problème! et tu le dis si t'as besoin de moi, hein?... tu me manques, tu sais...

Nao soupir XD - ... toi aussi... bon... t'as qu'à venir à 20h, le temps que j'fasse... un peu de rangement, on f'ra à manger, je t'expliquerai, et puis on pourra commencer à emballer mes affaires

Kai- ok, à toute à l'heure mon coeur!

Et Nao raccrocha, "admirant" le travail qui l'attendait. Comment allait-il faire partir ce sang? ( Achète Mr Propre XDDD... nan, ok, Nyy tais-toi... ")

Ruki- c'est trop bon! w

Reita- tu m'en donnes?

Il ouvrit la bouche et son amant y fourra une boulette de riz au curry.

Reita- t'as raison

Ruki- c'est Kai qui les a faites, j'en ai rammené ( pour info, ils sont chez Ruki )

Reita avale vite - c'est dèèèèg' "

Ruki- ben voyons... et puis voilà, c'est ma vengeance pour m'avoir fait bouffer des fraises !! xp

Le bassiste arqua un sourcil et un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Reita- ah ouais? tu vas voir comment elle va être ma vengeance à moi!!

Ruki- oh oui tape moi!

GROS BLANC

Ruki- c'était une blague... "

Mais le grand blond ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille : il prit son amant dans ses bras et courrut jusqu'à la chambre pour le jeter littéralement sur le lit. Il monta à califourchon sur son bassin, enlevant sensuellement son t-shirt. Il se pencha sur lui, remontant le sien en traçant un chemin de baisers sur son torse déjà brûlant. Glissant ses mains dans le boxer du petit blond, il remonta encore plus pour titiller ses lèvres de sa langue en cherchant l'ouverture d'une caverne aux mille trésors. Le chanteur lui laissa ce passage, trop impatient de sentir leur langue se caresser. Mais au lieu de lui offrir ce plaisir, Reita redescendit engouffrer son membre, le lechant et le mordillant entre deux vas-et-vients. Ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements, Ruki laissa aller sa tête en arrière et appuya sur celle de son amant pour lui prier silencieusement de na pas arrêter. Mais celui-ci n'en avait pas l'intention. Aussi, il accéléra le rythme et fit rapidemment atteindre l'orgasme à son petit blond. Ce dernier trouva encore la force après cela de monter ses jambes pour entourer les hanches de son amant et lui faciliter l'accès à ce qui allait suivre. Leurs vêtements étants déjà à terre, le bassiste n'ut aucun mal à le pénétrer en douceur, se collant à lui, commençant une dance qu'ils aimaient tant. Petit à petit, la sueur augmentait sur leur torse, tout comme leur respiration devenait saccadée. Ils frémissaient de plaisir, Reita étant volontairement lent. Dans un ensemble parfait, ils crièrent leur satisfaction, et Ruki se cambra lorsqu'il sentit son amant se vider en lui. Celui-ci se retira doucement et vint se reposer sur le torse du petit chanteur, tous deux frémissant encore de désir. La nuit prométait d'être mouvementée.

Les rideaux avaient été changés, les bouts de verres ramassés, les draps jetés et eux aussi changés, et la table mise lorsque Kai frappa à la porte de l'appartement de son amant. Seules les traces de sang étaient tenaces, et Nao se demanda s'il arriverait à les faire partir un jour. Il alla ouvrir, et le plus jeune le prit dans ses bras en entrant dans le hall, visible soulagé de le revoir en un seul morceau. N'ayant besoin d'aucun mot pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui avait beaucoup manqué, il l'embrassa d'une manière si divine que le blond en frémit de plaisir. Il s'écarta ensuite de juste ce qu'il fallait pour respirer, ne voulant pas encore s'éloigner de lui. Il caressa sa joue, puis posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, restant collé à son front.

Kai- alors... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Nao- ... on peut commencer à faire à manger en même temps que je t'explique?

Le brun acquièça. Il passèrent donc à la cuisine, et les deux batteurs sortirent plusieurs aliments pour pouvoir se préparer un bon repas. Puis, la tête baissée sur ce qu'il faisait, le plus jeune prit timidement la parole.

Nao- alors voilà... euh, p't'être que tu l'avais compris mais Hiro...

Kai- ... m'en veut.

Nao- euh... ouais... bon, pour faire court il... m'aime depuis un sacré bout de temps et quand il a apprit qu'on était ensembles il a pété les plombs... il a foutu mon appart' en l'aire et a tenté de se suicider... là il est à l'hopital.

Il releva la tête vers son amant qui n'avait pas parlé pendant ses explications. Mais au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Une fois sur place, il lui montra les traces de sang qui ne voulaient se défaire du mur. Il en avait effacé le plus possible, mais Kai put lire ce qu'il y avait de marqué. Une grande tristesse put se deviner sur son visage.

Nao- y'a quand même quelque chose que l'on pourrait faire...

Kai- ????

Nao- ... Saga l'aime...

Et au tendre sourire qui se dessina sur le visage du brun, on pouvait deviner qu'il avait comprit où son amant voulait en venir.


	10. Chapter 10

Encore une de ces heures interminables où le bassiste restait auprès de ce petit homme qu'il aimait tant. Il soupira et se leva pour aller se chercher un café. Il s'adossa à un mur et vit Nao et Kai arriver lorsqu'il tourna la tête. Il leur fit face et arqua un sourcil.

Nao- ... alors, comment va-t-il?

Saga désigne Kai de la tête - pourquoi il est là?

Nao- je t'ai posé une question.

Saga- me parle pas comme ça, s'il te plait.

Nao- toi non plus.

La situation étant pour ainsi dire tendue, aucun des trois musiciens ne bougeaient.

Kai- ... ok... tu nous autorises à aller le voir ou pas?

Saga- ... j'ai le choix?

Nao- non.

Avec un élant de fatigue, le bassiste désigna la porte de la chambre de son bras. Les deux amants le remercièrent du regard et entrèrent tour à tour dans la pièce. Ils firent le tour du lit et se placèrent aux côtés du jeune guitariste qui dormait à points fermés. Saga prenait toujours son café de l'autre côté de la porte, ils pouvaient donc mener à bien leur plan. Nao sortit la tablette de chocolat qu'il avait ammené, un peu ramolie par la chaleur de la saison, et de ce fait en prit un bout et l'étala sur une joue d'Hiro, ainsi que sur le bout de son nez.

Content de son oeuvre, Nao se redressa et sourit en se retournant vers son chéri. Ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre et adressèrent un signe de tête à Saga pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils s'en allaient en s'éloignant. Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus visibles dans le couloir, le bassiste rentra à nouveau dans la chambre et découvrit l'état d'Hiro. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha pour enlever le chocolat qu'il avait sur le visage. Mais le plus jeune se réveilla et fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il découvrit Saga penché sur lui à lui caresser la joue.

Hiro- euh... tu fais quoi là?

L'intéressé vira au rouge pivoine avant de bégayer plus que bêtement :

Saga- ben... je... tu... t'avais du chocolat sur la figure... alors...

Nao et Kai firent alors irruption dans la pièce :

Nao- ouais, il dit ça mais c'est à cause de lui si t'en as! XD

Hiro/Saga- nani?!

Nao- ben ouais, il a mangé une glace et il est v'nu t'embrasser après!

Saga- ... O//////////O...!!!!!!!!... je...

Kai- ments pas, on t'a vu!

Et contre toute attente, Hiro réagit au quart de tour :

Hiro- ben pendant qu't'y es, t'as qu'a me débarbouiller entièrement... "

Saga- euh ... ok... o///////o

Il se retourna pour attraper une des serviettes posées sur une petite table, mais le guitariste intervint une fois de plus :

Hiro- nan, avec ta langue.

Cette fois non seulement Saga, mais également Nao et Kai en restèrent bouche bé.

Saga- ... si tu veux.

Il se pencha donc et de quelques habiles coup de langue le débarrassa de tout le chacolat qu'il lui restait.

Saga- ... voilà///////

Nao- ... bon... ok... on va s'en aller nous maintenant...

Hiro- ok, salut les gens!

Les deux intéressés furent surpris par ce changement radical de comportement, mais quittèrent tout de même l'endroit.

Nos deux batteurs débarquèrent dans l'appartement du plus jeune leur bouche collée l'une à l'autre, et refermèrent la porte puis progressèrent jusqu'à la chambre en avançant ainsi. Leur t-shirt ayant déjà rejoind le sol, ils s'empressèrent de grimper sur le lit en défaisant leur ceinture, lorsque le portable de Nao sonna. Ce dernier l'attrapa à la vollée en lançant un regard frustré et plus que désolé à son amant.

Nao- ... moshimoshi?

- Nao, c'est Hiro...

Nao- ... oh... il y a un problème?

Hiro- ben... c'était pour ce que j'ai fait toute à l'heure...

Nao- ah oui... c'est vrai que j'ai pas forcément compris ta réaction...

Hiro- ben comme t'étais là... c'était juste pour te rendre jaloux... mais je savais que ça marcherai pas, c'était sûrement une dernière tentation pour t'atteindre... et j'm'en excuse.

Nao- O.O... euh, ok, j'accepte tes excuses, mais c'était pas la peine de m'appeler pour ça "

Hiro- nan mais le truc... c'est que j'ai aimé s'que Saga...

Nao- ... t'a fait.

Hiro- hai.

Nao- et... c'est mauvais?

Hiro- ... je sais pas.


	11. Chapter 11

Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups... Vingt coups. Encore quelques-uns et une infirmière viendrait lui demander d'arrêter sous plaintes de son voisin de chambre. Hiro remercierait tout de même Shou de lui avoir apporté une balle. Il aurait sinon très vite explosé. Il aimait Nao à en crever, et cela, ils l'avaient tous comprit, mais depuis quelques jours, Saga occupait la plus grande partie de ses pensées. Et il ne savait que faire. Nao était revenu le voir depuis qu'il lui avait fait comprendre que Saga lui faisait de l'effet, mais jamais il n'avait pu le lui dire concrètement.

A quelques rues de cela, un grand blond avait bien d'autres soucis en tête; et lorsqu'il en fit part à son amant, celui-ci manqua de s'étrangler :

Aoi- O.O... DES GOSS?! 'tend, 'tend, 'tend... place sa main sur son front ... t'es sûr qu'ça va??

Uruha, lui, les bras croisés sur la table et son menton posé dessus, le regardait calmement.

Uruha- ... ben ouais, pourquoi?... tu t'es jamais d'mandé si t'allais en avoir un jour?... ou si t'en voulais?

Aoi- ben... non, pas trop"... t'en veux? "

Uruha- ... peut-être...

Aoi- ...

Deux heures de répétitions. Deux heures qu'Uruha jouait d'une façon fluide, belle et douce, même sur les morceaux les plus explosifs. Et tous, sauf un grand brun, le regardaient assez étrangement. Le seul qui osa le lui faire remarquer fut Ruki :

- ... euh... dis-moi Ruwa... ça va?

Uruha étonné - voui, pourquoi? w

Ruki- oulaaaaaaah!... Aoi? tu nous expliques?

Aoi- baby blues...

Ruki- il veut des goss? "

Aoi- ah! toi aussi tu réagis comme moi!

Reita s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule du guitariste, l'air compatissant.

Reita- j'te rappelle quand même que c'est TON mec, donc c'est toi qu'es dans la merde...

Aoi- merci Reita, ça fait plaisir, on sent ton désir de m'aider, ça me fait chaud au coeur...

Reita- mais de rien, chui là pour ça

Aoi- ...

... Kai- ah non! t'as déjà finis comme ça au dernier paragraphe! dis quelque chose!

Aoi les mains en l'air - ok ok!! euh ... embrasse le grand blond ... je t'aime Ruru!

Kai- " ...

Saga- Alors, quand est-ce que tu sorts de l'hôpital? "

Hiro- Dans deux jours "

Grand blanc

Nao se leva en claquant brusquement des mains :

- allé hop! J'ai faim ET soif! Ramènes-toi!

Et sur ordre de son chéri, Kai le suivit dans le couloir.

Nao- ... 'faut les laisser seuls!

Kai le serre dans ses bras - t'inquiète, j'comprend très bien

Nao- Bon... ben on va rentrer XD

Une ambiance gênée s'installa après la sorties des deux batteurs. Saga n'osait rien dire et Hiro ne savait comment aborder le sujet qui les occupait tous deux. Lorsque le bassiste se baissa soudainement vers son sac et en ressorti un manga :

Saga- au fait tiens, j't'ai apporté ça '... un de tes préférés je crois

Hiro- ouiiiiii, merci beaucouuup! w

Et après cela, le gêne se réinstalla. Aussi Saga prit son courage à deux mains et embrassa le plus jeune, alors qu'il était tout aussi surpris que lui de son acte.


	12. Chapter 12

Son souffle s'accéléra et il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Le blond s'étira de tout son long et vint s'allonger sur le corps de son amant en mordillant son cou, ce qui ne manqua pas de le réveiller. Et pour cause, ils n'étaient qu'au milieu de la nuit. Uruha sourit en sentant son amant émerger doucement, alors que sa virilité, elle, était déjà en alerte. Le blond souffla dans le cou de son aîné puis remonta vers son visage pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tous deux étants déjà nus, il n'eut qu'a écarter les jambes pour communiquer son envie, et ondula sournoisement son bas-ventre sur celui du brun. Sournoisement peut-être, mais jamais il n'eut été plus sérieux, plus sincère dans ce qu'il faisait. Il releva sa tête et fixa intensément Aoi qui devina ce qui lui occupait l'esprit.  
Aoi- ... tu tiens vraiment à avoir des gosses?  
Le blond réfléchi puis acquiesça.  
Uruha- ... tu m'en fais?  
Aoi- tu sais que c'est pas bien possible "  
L'intéressé se détourna légèrement, contrarié.  
Uruha- ouais...  
Aoi- ... si tu y tiens tant que ça on peut adopter?  
Le plus jeune le regarda bouche bée, et fit un effort pour intégrer ce qu'il lui avait dit.  
Uruha- ...tu... serais prêts à adopter juste parce que moi je veux des enfants?  
Et comme pour répondre à sa question, Aoi attrapa doucement la nuque de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui et souder ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de souffle, et Uruha chercha des réponses dans les yeux du brun. Celui-ci sourit tendrement :  
Aoi- Si tu le veux je ne vois pas comment te prouver mieux que ça mon amour envers toi... Si tu souhaites avoir des enfants, alors je le souhaite aussi.  
Et le blond ne put, en cet instant, rien faire d'autre que laisser ses larmes couler en pénétrant son amant à coups de " seki da... seki da... Aoi, seki da...".

* * *

Hiro le regarda sans rien dire, sachant pertinemment que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Saga l'aimait, il le savait. Comment ne pas le voir? C'était plus qu'évident. Mais lui? Il n'était pas sûr, mais il avait l'impression que Saga lui faisait oublier son batteur, et décida de se laisser aller par ses émotions : il se redressa et tira sur le t-shirt du bassiste qui tomba de tout son long sur lui et ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois que cela se produisait.

* * *

Ruki- tu crois qu'Uruha va vraiment réussir a faire dire oui à Aoi pour avoir des gosses?  
Reita et lui étaient dans la cuisine du plus jeune à essayer de se concocter un repas digne de ce nom, non sans quelques difficultés. Le bassiste s'arrêta et regarda son amant.  
Reita- euh... t'insinues quoi là, au juste?  
Ruki- ben rien pourquoi?  
Le grand blond s'avança vers le chanteur qui était assis sur la table, même si cela n'est pas très pratique pour cuisiner, et posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses.  
Reita- nan nan j'te vois v'nir, même pas la peine d'y penser, franchement, tu me vois papa? moi? '  
Ruki passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant.  
Ruki- si t'as vu que j'insinuais par là que je voulais des gosses, c'est que t'en veux aussi...  
Reita- ok, t'es têtu. Pas grave, moi aussi. Mais je te le répète quand même... je saurais pas m'occuper d'un gosse!  
Le chanteur l'embrassa tendrement pour le calmer.  
Ruki- pas grave, j't'apprendrais.  
Reita- tu confirmes c'que j'ai dit alors.  
Ruki rouge - c'est possible, effectivement.  
Le bassiste insinua alors ses mains dans le pantalon du plus jeune, caressant son sexe à travers le tissu de son boxer, et le blond émit un faible gémissement à ce contact.  
Reita- d'où tu te mets à parler comme ça? " c'est possible, effectivement "... nan mais c'est quoi ça?!  
Et le temps que le bassiste dise cela, le boxer de Ruki avait pris la forme d'une belle bosse en-dessous de ses mains.  
Ruki- alors, à quand les gosses?  
Reita- j'te laisse choisir...  
Et il s'avança pour capturer les lèvres si tentantes et légèrement entrouvertes de son chanteur toujours accroché à son cou. Ses mains baladeuses migrèrent vers le haut en arrachant un gémissement de frustration au petit blond, et lentement, enlevèrent son t-shirt, effleurant son torse qui frémissait de désir et deux morceaux de chair déjà durcis.  
Reita- ... mais on peut s'entraîner pour le premier, si tu veux.  
Ruki se mit à rire devant une telle absurdité, mais était, évidemment, totalement d'accord sur le côté pratique. Il passa ses jambes autour de la taille du bassiste pour le rapprocher de lui, une fois que celui-ci eut enlevé leur deux pantalon, et remonta à son tour son t-shirt qui subit le même sort que le sien : il se retrouva par terre. Leur torse nu à présent collé l'un à l'autre, la fièvre monta et leur baiser devint plus passionné. Reita retraça les courbes de son amant, des bras jusqu'au bassin, des côtes jusqu'au cou, et Ruki sentait son impatience grandir. Il ondula légèrement, frottant son bassin contre celui du grand blond pour sentir sa virilité contre a sienne, déjà toute autant excitée. D'un geste impatient, Reita retira le boxer de son vis-à-vis et prit son sexe entre ses mains. Le chanteur rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémissant, parcouru de frissons de plaisir lorsque son amant s'abaissa et lécha le bout de son membre d'une façon plus qu'évidente : il cherchait à le faire craquer. Avec le dernier sursaut de lucidité qu'il lui restait, Ruki fit descendre avec ses pieds le caleçon du bassiste d'une manière plus que sensuelle. Il reparti aussitôt dans un univers parallèle où l'extase fait loi, lorsque Reita colla son bassin au sien pressant leur sexe l'un contre l'autre en ondulant largement. Le chanteur respirait de plus en plus fort, ne retenant plus ses gémissements. Soulevant les cuisses du plus jeune et les resserrant autour de ses hanches pour avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité, le grand blond se pencha sur le torse de son amant qui se soulevait et s'abaissait à une vitesse affolante pour retracer un chemin de baisers jusqu'à ses lèvres dont il s'empara une dernière fois. Il le pénétra alors lentement, cherchant à lui faire le moins de mal puisqu'il ne l'avait pas préparé, finalement lui-même trop pressé. Il attendit que son amant bouge de lui-même avant de faire quoi que ce soit, puis agrippa ses fesses pour s'aider à entrer totalement en lui. S'en suivit de longs et intenses vas-et-vients, et les deux amant partirent dans un plaisir infini, qui ne fit pas réaliser de suite au bassiste qu'il avait attrapé le chanteur et le tenait pour le plaquer contre le mur, loin de la table sur laquelle se trouvait Ruki un peu avant. Buttant en lui toujours plus profondément, le grand blond arpentait tous les murs de la pièce, et ils finirent par arriver dans le salon, sur la table basse, où Reita s'allongea au-dessus de son amant qui avait encore ses jambes autour de son bassin. C'est à bout de force que le bassiste se libéra dans un cris rauque, retombant sur le torse du plus jeune.  
Reita- ... alors... tu... tu crois... que... ce sera... une fille... ou un garçon?  
Le seule chose que le chanteur fut capable de faire alors était sourire amoureusement et embrasser son amant une ultime fois avant qu'ils ne sombrent dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Kai- stop!!  
Le batteur avait tant bien que mal chuchoté cela à son amant lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Hiro.  
Nao- ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a? O.ô  
L'intéressé désigna de la tête l'intérieur de la chambre : Hiro et Saga s'embrassaient, et il semblait évident que cela ne datait pas de quelques secondes seulement. Le blond se tourna vers le plus jeune et sourit, puis referma la porte.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Reita- ... Rukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Oô Ruwa il est en cloque !! Oô ... attends, attends... c'est possible ça?? O.ô

Aoi, à la porte du bassiste, tenant son amant par la main, explosa littéralement de rire.  
Aoi- xDDDDDDDDDD ah nan mais alors là si t'avais vu ta tête xDDDDDDDDD  
Reita- ... pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on se fou de ma gueule là? U.U"  
Aoi- meuh nan voyons XDD  
Le blond lui lança un regard noir et se déplaça sur le côté pour les laisser entrer. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, et Ruki débarqua de la cuisine.  
Ruki- salut les jeun's D ... Ruwa est malade? U.U"  
Aoi- nan, il simule la femme enceinte xDDDD  
En effet, le guitariste abhorrait ce jour-là un haut large et un coussin roulé en-dessous. Il s'assit à la manière d'une femme sur le point d'accoucher, ce qui valut un regard attendri du chanteur, exaspéré du bassiste, et amusé de son amant. Il posa ensuite les deux mains sur son ventre, et Aoi en fit de même.  
Ruki- alors c'est une fille ou un garçon? w  
Uruha- une fiiiiille :)  
Ruki- trognion w  
Reita- U.U"  
Aoi- XDD  
Ils firent ensuite la liste de tous les prénoms de fille qu'ils aimaient, mangèrent, et accueillirent Kai et Nao, qui réagirent de la même façon que le petit blond à la vue du ventre d'Uruha.  
Kai- plus sérieusement, vous avez vraiment l'intention d'avoir des gosses?  
Aoi et Uruha échangèrent un regard, Reita et Ruki en faisant de même.  
Aoi & Reita- Hai.  
Tous sourirent.  
Aoi- ... ha ha!! Reita papou w j'veux voir ça w  
Reita- ...  
Uruha- fille ou garçon? w  
Ruki- garçon :)  
Kai- j'vais être tonton :DDDDDD  
Uruha sortit alors d'on ne sait où une bouteille de champagne et la leva en l'air avec un immense sourire.  
Uruha- 'faut fêter ça :D  
Tous- range ça!!  
Uruha- U.U ok ok... xP  
Kai- c'est pas digne d'une femme enceinte .  
L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel et enleva le coussin de sous son t-shirt.  
Aoi- X.X tu viens de tuer notre fille YY.YY  
Reita- paix à son âme.  
Ruki- Amen Y.Y  
Kai- nan mais n'importe kwa U.U"  
Uruha- j'veux une fiiiiiiille TTT...TTT  
Tous- ...

* * *

Aoi- les mecs, j'ai une bonne nouvelle :)  
Tout mouvement cessa dans le local de répétitions. Le brun fit un grand sourire et attendit.  
Reita- C'est ce qu'on appelle communément " se faire désirer " U.U"  
Aoi- oui je sais c'est un don inné chez moi :D  
Ruki- bon t'accouche oui?  
Aoi- nan, ma cousine :D  
Tous- ??  
Aoi- j'vous explique : ma cousine est enceinte de faux jumeaux :D ... capiche?  
Les trois autres amateurs de gosses firent les yeux ronds. Devant leur manque de réaction, le guitariste continua.  
Aoi- cette grossesse n'était pas prévue, et comme elle a mit beaucoup de temps à décider si elle gardait les gosses ou pas ben elle pouvait plus avorter. Donc voilà, si vous voulez vraiment devenir papa ben...  
Il vit alors que les autres commençaient à comprendre. Uruha et Ruki montèrent une main devant leur bouche ouverte et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.  
Uruha- tu vas avoir un garçon :O  
Ruki- tu vas avoir une fille :O  
Et le reste du groupe éclata de rire. Ils demandèrent ensuite plus amples informations.  
Aoi- elle accouchera dans un moi et demi, et voilà j'lui ai parlé de nos envie d'avoir des gosses, bien qu'on sache qu'on a pas le droit d'adopter... donc comme elle avait de toute façon pas l'intention de gardez les gamins ben c'est là qu'on entre en scène :)  
Reita- mais euh comment on f'ra, niveau boulot et tout?  
Kai- on trouvera un moyen, vous inquiétez pas, et puis à cette période la, Nao m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient aucune répèt' ni tournée, donc le groupe pourra vous aider :)  
Ruki- trop bien :O  
Kai- :)

* * *

Ayant tous décidé de se rendre chez la cousine en question, mis à part Kai et Nao, les quatre musiciens s'y trouvèrent alors en fin d'après midi, et frappèrent à la porte, à laquelle une jeune femme se présenta et les laissa entrer. Tous assis dans le salon, Uruha demanda alors s'il pouvait lui toucher le ventre. Elle sourit et acquiesça.  
Uruha- ça bouge dedant O  
Mikao- ben oui, c'est vivant hein :)  
Les trois autres gazetto en firent alors de même, et Mikao se retrouva avec quatre mains sur son ventre.  
Tous- :OOO  
Mikao- alors, qui aura le garçon et qui aura la fille?:)  
Aoi- Ruki et Reita veulent un garçon, et Uruha et moi une fille :)  
Mikao- okay :) et au niveau des courses, tout ce qu'il faut leur acheter, vous allez vous en sortir?  
Reita- ah ouais on avait pas penser à sa U.U"  
Ruki- :O ben on peut y'aller maintenant nan? comme ça c'est fait :D  
Aoi- si tu veux :) bon aller la puce on reviendra bientôt :)  
Sur ces mots il embrassa sa cousine sur le front et tous s'en allèrent avec pour objectif : opération bébé. Ils revêtirent lunettes de soleil et autres camouflage; vous pensez bien que the GazettE dans les rayons pour bébé d'un supermarché, c'est pas ce qu'il y'a de mieux niveau image du groupe.  
Ruki- gaah mais c'est quoi toutes ces sortes de couches x.x  
Aoi- oulalaaaa c'que vous allez être marrant, vous, en parents xDD  
Reita- arrête de rire toi U.U"  
Aoi- :D  
Et ils repartirent au final avec plusieurs modèles de couches, jouets, et autres choses pour préparer l'arrivée des bébés.


	14. Chapter 14

Tout se passa très rapidement. Il fallut exactement trois semaines aux Gazetto pour se préparer à l'arrivée des bébés; aménagement de chambres, accessoires, etc. Ils en parlèrent évidemment au manager, qui crut que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête quand ils lui annoncèrent. Il était à présent moins mécontent, mais toujours aussi perplexe.  
Le temps passait, inlassablement, et l'accouchement ne fut bientôt plus qu'une question d'heures. (quand j'me rappelle le début d'cette fic j'prends peur U.U )  
Mikao était déjà dans sa chambre d'hôpital quand les musiciens débarquèrent pour une séries de plusieurs heures d'attentes. Tandis que Reita ne tenait pas en place et ne cessait de faire les cent pas, il essayer de calmer Ruki qui tenait encore moins. Kai arriva ensuite et entreprit de réveiller Aoi et Uruha qui s'étaient assoupis lorsque un médecin s'avança vers eux pour leur annoncer la naissance des bébés. Il n'était pas au courant que les hommes en face de lui allaient devenir leurs pères, mais il savait néanmoins qu'Aoi était le cousin de Mikao. Et alors que les visualeux s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la chambre pour voir les bébés, une jeune femme pas plus grande qu'eux se planta devant eux en les arrêtant.  
- stop on avance plus !!  
Reita- Miru j't'avais d'mandé de pas v'nir le premier jour ¬¬"  
Miru- ha ha !! détrompe toi, t'es tellement pas doué qu'tu vas avoir besoin d'moi tout d'suite ! XD  
Les autres les regardaient sans comprendre.  
Reita- ma soeur...  
Aoi, Uruha, Kai et Ruki- aaaah.  
Miru- bon ! Aoi tu viens avec moi c'est ta cousine quand même hein U.U et les autres ils restent ici, c'est bien comprit? ne pas encombrer une femme qui vient d'accoucher avec vos bêtises, c'est mieux je pense ! CHUT ! on ne discute pas ! Surtout toi m'sieur j'ai plus d'nez et j'en suis fier ¬¬ maman devrait t'déshonorer ¬¬ bref xD  
Et sur ces paroles elle attrapa le bras d'Aoi qu'elle entraîna dans la chambre en refermant la porte au nez des quatre autres, qui venaient quand même de patienter plusieurs heures... pour rien.  
Donc ! les bébés étants nés depuis quelques temps déjà, les sages-femmes et tout le tralala avaient eu le temps de les nettoyer, débarbouiller, retour dans les bras d'la maman etc. Aoi et Miru arrivèrent donc dans la chambre et s'avancèrent immédiatement vers le lit en clamant des " ils sont bôôôôô :O " et compagnie XD. bref.  
Miru- nyoh moi j'suis la sister du grand gaillard au bandeau sur l'pif \(o)/ alors, pas trop fatiguée?  
Mikao- si un peu, c'est normal '  
Miru- naaaan, jure XD bon allez, j'prends l'relais ! j'suppose que tu veux pas t'attarder avec ces deux p'tits bonshommes? '  
Mikao- nan pas trop ' plus tôt les garçons les emmènerons, mieux ce sera.  
Miru- ok j'vois l'genre. Bon, j't'expliques quand même pourquoi j'suis là XD j'viens les aider à s'en occuper o enfin surtout l'frangin parce bon ¬¬ dans l'genre j'suis pas doué ¬¬  
Mikao- XD va faloir qu'tu l'aide lui aussi alors ! XD  
Aoi- de quoi lui aussi "  
Miru- PTDR xDDDD  
Mikao- allez, tiens l'pas doué  
Elle l'invita à prendre la petite fille dans ses bras et à sortir dans le couloir pour qu'Uruha puisse la voir. Elle en fit de même avec Miru qui alla exposer sa huitième merveille du monde à ses deux futurs papounets. Reita n'eut cependant aucun droit sur le bout d'choux.  
Miru- ah certainement pas ! t'vas l'faire tomber ¬¬"  
Reita- hey t'es pas bien toi u.u faudra bien que j'le porte un jour ¬¬  
Miru- ouais, quand il s'ra en âge de plus s'faire porter XDD  
Reita- allez, file-le moi  
Miru- nan mais oh c'est pas un objet o  
Elle finit tout de même par lui laisser le bébé. Autant vous dire que tous ces zigotos devinrent très vite gagas, comme tout parent qui se respecte.

* * *

Ils purent enfin emmener les bébés quelques jours plus tard. Aoi et Uruha avaient appelé leur fille Mina, et Reita et Ruki appelèrent leur garçon Shin, ce qui ravit Miru qui avait toujours adoré le batteur de Dir en Grey.

* * *

Miru- hey tiens-le correctement s'il te plaît XD  
Reita- beh il gigote s'pas d'ma faute  
Miru- ben non tiens XD justement, si tu l'tenais bien il gigoterait pas autant XD  
Reita- mais j'veux pas lui faire mal T.T  
Ruki- si j'avais pensé qu'tu deviendrais comme ça mon pauvre XD w  
Reita- c'est quoi cette remarque ¬¬ vous vous êtes légués contre moi ou quoi ¬¬"  
Miru- meuh nan w  
Elle tapa gentiment le dos de son frère tandis que le chanteur abhorrait un sourire attendri.  
Reita- j'arrive pas à lui enfiler son truc la, mais c'est trop serré pour eux ça T.T  
Sa soeur lui tapa la main et l'écarta de la table où ils changeaient Shin. Il ne lui donna pas l'occasion de recommencer et battit en retraite dans les bras de son amant.  
Ruki- t'inquiète, ça va v'nir  
Miru- hey, tu pourrais y mettre du tiens toi aussi l'flemmard, j'te rappelle que c'est ton fils, pas l'mien !  
Ruki- et moi j'te rappelle qu'tu nous laisse pas l'toucher XD  
Miru- hé hop, il est paré, tout beau tout prop' tout bien comme il faut w il va aller voir sa frangine w  
Reita- hey, il seront pas sensé savoir qu'ils sont frangin et frangine hein...  
Miru- ouais ouais je sais j'me d'mande s'que ça aurait donné si on s'était connu sans être frère et soeur XD  
Reita- j't'aurais envoyé balader au premier abord ¬¬  
Miru- sympa l'frangin ¬¬  
Reita- t'inquiète j't'aime quand même XD  
Miru- j'espère bien tiens XD  
Ruki- ¬¬  
Reita & Miru- ... quoi?  
Ruki- vous êtes comme ça tout l'temps? u.u  
Les deux intéressés firent un grand sourire et c'est sur ces paroles qu'ils embarquèrent tous les quatre (hé ben oui le pitit Shin il conte maintenant ) pour l'appartement d'Aoi et Uruha.


End file.
